


...for luck

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [19]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Magic Lessons, Other, Reader-Insert, yer a wizard Portia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Portia can do anything she sets her mind to. But a kiss for good luck wouldn't go amiss.
Relationships: Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Portia Devorak/Reader, Portia Devorak/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	...for luck

**Author's Note:**

> Short lil bit of fluff for all the Portia fans out there. Hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

"Oh my God, it's finally here!" Portia woke up and practically leapt from the bed, nearly sending Pepi tumbling off the bed onto the floor in her haste. Pepi squeaked at Portia indignantly before claiming Portia's pillow for a bed. The little cat curled up into a ball and was snoozing again shortly after.

"Wha…?" You lifted your head from your pillow, blinking at her groggily.

"Magic training!" Portia beamed over at you as she hurried to get ready for the day. Portia generally woke before the sun came up, whereas you were not such an early riser, so you usually stayed in bed for a little while longer before starting your day.

Ah, that's right. Asra agreed to teach Portia magic and he was going to start doing so that day. Portia had been looking forward to it for over a week. It was all she'd talked about for the most part. Her excitement was clearly evident as she rushed around the cottage getting ready.

"You'll enjoy it, don’t worry. And on the off chance that you have trouble with something, don't let it trouble you. Sometimes spells just take a while to get the hang of. You'll do just fine." You sat up slightly in bed, resting your upper body weight on your elbow, smiling for her.

"Asra warned me, but he said he was going to start me off on simple things," she said, running a brush through her hair and quickly tying it back to keep it out of her face.

"That's what he did with me. He's a great teacher. You're in good hands," you assured her. "And if you want, I'll help you practice." The offer earned you a bright smile, one that never failed to warm your heart. You regretted not having the time to teach her yourself, but Nadia had enlisted you to help her set her court to rights after the issues Lucio had caused. You had your hands full with that. Portia had always been understanding though. Wonderfully so.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you. I'm gonna take you up on that." Once she was dressed and ready to go, she jumped back into bed, her arms winding around you in a tight embrace.

"My pleasure, love." You kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly with the arm that you weren't leaning on.

"Well, I gotta get going," she said, leaning back to smile at you, yet not leaving your embrace. "Kiss for good luck?"

"Of course. Not that you'll need it. You'll be brilliant." You chuckled and leaned in, pressing your lips to hers. You made it linger, feeling the way she relaxed against you, leaning into your touch. When you finally pulled back, she had a dreamy little smile on her face.

"Mmm thank you. You're the best. Love you!" She stole one more kiss before she was rushing out of the cottage, in a hurry to get to the palace so she could get started with her magic lessons.

"I love you too!" You tried to call out after her, but she was long gone. You shook your head in amusement before settling back into bed for a bit more sleep.

"Peep." Pepi was so quiet you almost didn't hear her, but looked over to see sleepy blue eyes peering at you from where she was curled up on Portia's pillow. You smiled, chuckling quietly.

"Yes, Pepi, I love you too." You stroked her soft fur, appeasing the little cat. Then both of you went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
